Real love always over takes fake love
by icemckenzie
Summary: Danny and Kono are in a realtionship but Steve is in love with Danny. How will Steve react when he finds out his closest friend and the love of his life are together?


Steve's POV

I woke up this morning and looked out to see the sun flashing from my window. I sighed and my mind went back to thinking about the day ahead. I got up and began putting on my cargo pants and white t-shirt and blue shirt and trotted out of my bedroom. Just as I was about to finished putting in my toast, my phone rang. On the line was Danny. I could tell from his tone of voice that he was a bit nervous but all he said was "I need to talk to you about something, could you come to the office?" I just sighed and grabbed my semi finished toast and shoes and walked out the front door. All I could think about was 'What does he need me to do now?'

Danny's POV  
>Today was the day our plan was to go into action. Me and Kono where finally going to tell Steve that we were together. Of course I thought that this was completely irrational but both Chin and Kono though that this would be the best way to get Steve to admit his feelings. Just as Steve walked in, I turned and looked at Kono and Chin and felt like I was about to die. He was wearing a fitting white t-shirt that showed off his entire abs. He rushed in and looked at me and said "couldn't it of waited tillI got in?" I shuffled my feet and said "can we take this into your office?"<p>

Steve's POV  
>The minute I heard danno say 'let's take it to my office;' I knew something was bothering him. I slowed in front of my office door and gestured for him to go in and that was when I noticed Kono behind him. I smiled and said "morning Kono." She just half smiled at me and followed behind Danny. As I sat down Danny began saying "Steve I hope this doesn't change our work situation, but I hope you'll still allow us to continue to work as a team." I began to sweat and get a bit nervous as to what was to follow. I thought to myself 'maybe he is going to tell me that he feels the same way about me as I do about him. I couldn't have been further from the truth. "Kono and I are in a relationship!"I honestly didn't expect that.<p>

Danny's POV  
>"Kono and I are in a relationship!" The look Steve gave me honestly made me feel so bad. He looked at me as if I betrayed him. Like I had just stabbed him straight in the chest. He said "wow ok. Umm. That's just great! I'm so happy for you, I honestly am." He stood and shook my hand and hugged Kono. I slipped my hand in hers and asked Steve whether we could still work together on Five-0 and he looked at us straight faced and said "I'm sorry guys but I can't risk your relationship getting in the way of work." I told him "I promise I won't let it get in between of us, you know we are always alert at work no matter what." Kono tried backing me up by saying "yeah boss, come on you know we are always at our best no matter what's happening."<p>

Steve's POV  
>"Guys I'm sorry. Look at it my way, if you guys are in a relationship and we run into a building and I need back up but one of you get hurt, how do I know you guys will have me and chin's backs. It's a danger". I looked to see Kono and Danno look sadder then lost puppies and I couldn't keep in the laugh I had inside. I looked at them and burst out laughing. "You guys really are blind and quite stupid. Of course you guys can continue working; I couldn't imagine 5-0 without you guys!" Danny hit me and said "You are a massive Jerk do you know that!" I said"I love you to Danno." Kono looked at me and said "Mahalo boss!" I hugged her once again and they left my office. I don't think I have ever been more heartbroken in my entire life. Through out the whole entire afternoon, I just stared at all of the paper work that was pilling on my desk and wanted to drink away my sorrows. I was so glad that we hadn't had any major cases today because I knew that I wouldn't have been able to concentrate and I would have ended up putting Danny's life on at risk and I would have felt so bad. The minute it turned 5pm and I told Chin, Kono and Danny to leave. Danny looked at me worried and said "Steve are you ok?" I didn't want him to worry about me or think I had feelings for him. I smiled weakily "I'm fine partner, I just feel tired today!" He looked like he didn't believe a single word I was saying and I was glad that he didn't linger too much on it or ask me any questions. We just exchanged a smile and he strolled out. As I walked out of the office, I went and sat in my truck and I looked up to see the camaro stills there. I looked at Danny and watched him drive away. I ended up at a bar in town. That's were I met Mary. I looked up and saw my little sister and couldn't help but cry into her shoulder. After I had snottified her top, I asked her "when did you get back and what are you doing in Hawaii?" She smiled and replied "I was going to surprise you, but I got to your house and you weren't in so I thought I'd come here and grab a drink then go back." I was so glad she was there. She asked me why I was crying and I began to narrate to her everything that had happened. She smiled and said "You really do love him don't you?" I just nodded and wipped my tears away and took her home. We sat and watched tv and didn't talk about my early breakdown.<p>

Danny's POV  
>After I left the office, I went and sat in the Camaro and just sighed. I didn't know what was running through my mind. I sat and watched Steve walk over to his truck and just as I was about to drive off, We locked eyes and I swear, I had never seen so much pain and sadness in my SEAL's life. I just drove off. I was about 10 minutes away from the beach when I got a phone call from Grace. I answered "hey Monkey what's up?" she sounded as if she had been crying. I parked my car and began questioning her as to what was wrong. Every time I asked her a question she would say that there was nothing wrong. In the end I decided that I was going to go and pick her up no matter what Rachel said. I sped all the way to my little girl and just as I pressed the buzzer, I was greeted by a smug voice that I could only connect to as being Stan's. I said "I'm here to see my daughter!" I heard the gate open and I drove up to the front door. I was greeted by Rachel at the front door who looked as though she was about to slap me. She shouted "Danny you can't just turn up to my house and demand to see your daughter whenever you like without calling in advance!" I just looked at her and said "well it was in fact my daughter who called me and sounded as if she had been crying and I just had to come and see what had made her so upset." This however didn't seem to her as an excuse but she went up and called Grace but there was no answer. I heard her call Grace's name over and over again. I ran in and found Rachel on the floor crying. Grace was nowhere to be seen.<p>

Steve's POV  
>Just as I was about to go and get something to eat, I heard a knock on my door. I went to open the door and found Grace there but there was no sign of Danny or Rachel in sight. I picked up Grace and just as I was about to turn around I heard her begin to cry into my shoulder. I gesture for Mary to leave me and Grace alone and I quickly text Danny telling him Grace had turned up at my house and that he shouldn't worry and that he should probably give her a bit off time before he came to pick her up. I sat and looked at Grace and asked "Hey Gracie what's up how comes you're by yourself?" She just looked up at me and gave me a hug and said "Uncle Steve how comes you've been crying?" I just sat and wonder how she knew I had been crying. She smiled and told me "I can tell you have been crying because you have the little bags under your eyes. I get them when i've been crying and rubbing my eyes." (An I have no clue if this is true.) I smiled and said "i'll tell you why I have been crying if you tell me why you have been crying. Deal?" she said Deal. She explained to me how she felt as though she was coming second best to her mum and how she felt Charles was taking over the love that her mum had once had for her. This made her cry again. I told her "your mum will love you and your little brother the same. She may be just a little stressed right now with everything but don't you ever think that you are second best to your little brother!" I gave her another hug and reminded her "remember your mum, Danno and Uncle Steve love you so so so much and don't you ever forget it." This cheered her up and she whispered into my ear"I love you too Uncle Steve!" This warmed my heart and made me feel so much better. She then asked me why I had been crying. I told her "I have just had a bit of news today that kinda made Uncle Steve a little upset but he will be fine but I think I have a way that we could make this situation a lot better." We both looked at each other and shouted "Ice cream!" I went and got tw tubs of Ben and jerry's Ice cream and two desserts spoons and Grace and I sat on the sofa and watch shows whilst we delved into our icecream.

Danny's POV  
>I began to pace up and down and ask Rachel when the last time that she had seen Grace was. As I began to question her some more Charles began to cry and I told Rachel "you go and sort him out, I will call the police." Just as I was about to call the police, I got a text from Steve. The text read that Grace had arrived at his front door and that she was a bit upset and that I should give it some time before I go and pick her up. I found Rachel and told her "Grace is with Steve. She arrived at his house and now he says that we should wait before getting her. I'm going to keep her for the rest of the weekend so she can calm down because there was a reason why she ran away and I have to find out what!" She told me it was fine and so I grabbed a couple of grace's clothes and her school uniform just in case and walked out of the car towards the Camaro. I sat in my car and drove off and just as I was about to reach Steve's place, I felt that my cheek was wet. I looked in my rear-view mirror and saw the silent tears running down my cheek. All I was thinking was 'Why had she gone to Steve's house, how had she gotten there and what was wrong with my little monkey.' I reached Steve's house and it was 7:30 because I had stopped at the beach to calm myself down. It had been about 1 and a half hours since he had sent me the text. I had spent my time looking out at the beach. I knocked on the door and was greeted by a surprising face. I looked at Mary and said "Hey Mary, it's been quite a while since I've seen you how's everything?" She hugged me which surprised me but I didn't resist it at all instead, I hugged her back as she said "I've been very well thank you." She led me inside and told me that Steve and Grace were in the living room and that she was going to go lay down. I exchanged a few words with her and made my way to the couch. I found Steve and Grace on the couch eating Ice cream. I went and tapped her shoulder and Grace gave me turned around and gave me a cuddle and she said "Hey Danno can we stay with Uncle Steve tonight?" I kissed her forehead and I looked up at Steve and he looked down at Grace and said "that's fine kiddo." She smiled from ear to ear and I saw that look in her eyes which told me she had a plan but I didn't dwell on it. I saw her run up the stairs and moments later Mary was walking down the stairs with Grace and they were laughing. I could tell that something was up.<p>

Steve's POV  
>I watched as Mary and Grace came running down the stairs with incredibly smug smiles on their faces and I knew that something was up. I looked at Danny and we exchange a look and then turned away. I didn't know what to do but I knew that I was beginning to sweat a bit as Danny was in close proximity of me. I looked at the Tv and watched as Danny turned it off and forced me to look at him. "Steve why are you ignoring me?" was all that came from his lips. I looked at him and told him I wasn't. He said "Ever since I got in you are barely looking at me let alone talking to me. Are you upset about me and Kono?" I turned and finally looked into his beautiful blue eyes and said "Danny honestly I am very happy that you and Kono are together. You guys both deserve each other and I want you both to be happy!" Danny looked down and I knew I couldn't stay in the same space as Danny so I told him I needed to go and quickly have a shower. I put the tv back on for Danny and I went upstairs. As I stood in the shower, I let the hot water soak every part of my body. I stood there and couldn't help the silent tears running down my face. I just let them fall. I must of been in the shower for about half an hour because by the time I got out it was almost time for the sun to set. I went and sat next to Danny who was watching some show. I couldn't help but watch him as he was concentrating on whatever was on the tv. He looked me in the eyes and we both stayed like that for a while until Grace came into the living room. She sat in between me Danny. She held my hand in one hand and Danny's in the other and said "Danno why have you been crying?" It was the first time I looked into his eyes and saw that he in fact had been crying. I began to look past the fake smile he had put on for his daughter and saw the pain he was trying to hide away. He looked at Grace and said "monkey, Danno just a bit upset over something but I will be fine." What Grace said next made me want to dig a whole 6 feet under and bury myself in it. She said "Danno are you crying at the same thing uncle Steve was crying at earlier." Danny looked at me with a puzzled look and I told Grace "I was just a little upset earlier but I highly doubt me and Danno were crying over the same thing Gracie." She smiled at me and Mary walked in and told Gracie that she wanted to have a girls evening with her and Danny said "you go ahead kiddo just make sure you do not get too made over." The last part obviously aimed at Mary. As they walked up the stairs, I asked Danny "Do you want a beer?" He nodded his head and I grabbed the bear and walked outside to watch the sunset. Danny followed behind and we both froze when we found the beautiful scenery. Mary and Grace had laid down a bunch of candles and had put a note on the table. I could obviously tell it was from Grace. It read 'Dear Danno and Uncle Steve. I love you guys so much and I hope that you guys will be happy with all the pretty candles me and aunt Mary helped me lay out. I saw how sad both of you were and then I saw how happy you guys normally are when you are together and I know watching the sunset always makes me happy so I thought this might help you guys to become happy and smile instead of cry. Danno I know that you were sad for the same reason uncle Steve was and I wish you guys will tell each other the truth so you guys can cheer each other up. Lots of love Gracie.' I looked up into Danny's eyes and I see the tears run down his face and I rub them away and he does the same to the tears falling down mine. We stand there in the sunset and really look into each other's eyes and for the first time, I could really see that Danny was the one person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I closed my eyes and kissed him. What surprised me the most was the fact that he kissed me back. It was just a simple kiss but it was filled with so much love. I pulled away and looked him in the eyes and said "we can't do this. I can't because of Kono." I just walked down to look at the beach.<p>

Danny's POV  
>I followed Steve and told him "Steve you idiot me and Kono were never in a real relationship. We only did it because we thought that it was the only way to get you to maybe discover your feelings for me!" The look Steve gave me almost broke my heart. He looked like a puppy that had just discovered he lost both is parents and the love of his life. He just whispered "Danny do you have any idea how much pain i've gone through since you told me? I don't think i've ever felt so broken in my entire life." I looked at him and saw that he meant every word that he was saying and that every word he was saying was so hard for him to say. I walked over to him and looked up into his amazingly hazel eyes and said "i've always had a soft spot for people with hazel brown eyes." He smiled and I took the opportunity to kiss him and this time it was a much more passionate and deeper kiss. I grabbed his hair and earned a well earned moan from him. This made me smile and just as I was about to develop the kiss, Steve pulled away and sucked at my neck and all he whispered was "I love you so much Danno!" I couldn't help smiling and looked at him and said "I love you too Steven!" After we finished, we stood and cuddled whilst watching the sunset. Just as the sun was about to fully set, Grace came out and said "I knew it!" Me and Steve turned around to look at her and moved away from each other. She looked at us and said "Operation get Uncle Steve and Danno to admit their feelings for each other complete!" We both looked at her and then at Mary who was behind her and we laughed. I looked at my daughter and said "when did you become so very smart?" She looked at me and said "I had an amazing teacher." I couldn't help but hug her and smile. This had been such an eventful day but I am so glad it happened.<p> 


End file.
